nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 107
He Looks Bored is the 107th chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. After copying Kotori's power, Ryu is consumed by it and uses the power to read the minds of those that surround him. However, Nancy appears and claims that she will stop him, eventually allowing him to realize his own actions. Summary Ryu leans in to kiss Kotori, but the latter places Satori in front of her face, leading him to kiss her instead. Satori questions why Ryu wants Kotori to kiss him, prompting him to claim that it is his way of thanking her. Afterwards, she announces that Kotori is fine with it, allowing Ryu to kiss her on the lips. After moving back, he is able to hear what Kotori is thinking, the young Witch voicing her concern towards Ryu apparent lack of eating. Shortly afterwards, he asks Kotori for one more favor, requesting that she lifts the spell off of Urara as they run after her. Once she does, while Urara is told that Kotori wanted to see her again, Ryu asks Urara for a kiss, but she rapidly turns around and announces that she will be heading to cram school. Ryu is then told that this was a special case, since Shoba asked her. He then begins to read Kotori's mind, the latter pondering if her mother is worried and announcing that the temperature has dropped. The following day, Ryu receives a text from Urara telling him that she will be waiting at the entrance. He then looks at Shoba, who is on the floor, and heads towards Midori and Jin, using Shoba to land a kiss on their cheeks. After receiving odd stares from both Jin and Midori, Ryu is able to read their minds. While Jin insults Ryu, he complains about Toranosuke never picking him, prompting Ryu to realize Jin's lack of confidence. He then reads Midori's mind, which allows him to dictate that much of her silly actions are planned. From the side, Kotori watches as Ryu runs off with Shoba at hand. Arriving to the Supernatural Studies Club, Ryu uses Shoba to kiss Miyabi and Kentaro, reading their minds. He leaves the room, locating several other students, former Witches, and reading their minds. Shortly after reading Noa's mind, he runs to hide, but is found by Nancy. After telling him that she is here to stop him, Kotori appears as well, saying in her mind that the power is consuming him. Ryu promises that after using it on Urara, he will stop, but Nancy claims that it is too late, asking Sid to grab him and take him to the club room. Within the room, Ryu tells them to stop, as the power is not consuming him. Nancy claims otherwise, with Kotori using Satori to remind Ryu that Urara will be hurt if her loved one reads her mind without permission. Realizing the meaning behind Kotori's words, Ryu is soon released. As he walks down the hall alongside her, he comes across Urara, recalling his forgotten date with her. Angrily, Urara glares at him with a book at hand. Characters in Order of Appearance Abilities used *Mind Reading Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 13